Leafwind
— Twenty Øne Piløts, "Kitchen Sink" ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: Leaf [a flattened structure of a higher plant, typically green and bladelike, that is attached to a stem directly or via a stalk; For his big green eyes, and go-with-the-flow personality- like how a leaf blows in the wind] :Suffix: -Wind perceptible natural movement of the air, especially in the form of a current of air blowing from a particular direction; See above. Pronunciation: '/lēfwind/ '''Nicknames: '''Leaf, Leaf bb '''Former Names: '''Leafkit, Leafpaw '''Gender Identities: '''Male/Tom-cat '''Sexual Orientation: '''Bisexual, Biromantic '''Thoughts on BlossomClan: ' '''Birth Date: December 1st, 2017 ='History'= Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ---- Prior to Birth -''' *In BlossomClan, Leafwinds birth clan, two cats lived- Spruceleaf, a grey-brown warrior tom who was a fun and lovable guy. He'd never hurt a fly! There was also Olivestep, a brown tabby she-cat who lived as deputy, serving alongside Owlstar. They met and, soon after they met up, became mates. They spent a lot time a mates, and loved each other before they decided to have kittens. The litter consisted of Bumblekit, Oakkit and... *'''Residence: BlossomClan *'Scars Gained:' N/A *'Age Range:' 0 Moons *'Cats Met:' N/A Kittenhood -''' *WIP *'''Residence: BlossomClan *'Scars Gained:' Ear cuff *'Age Range:' 1-6 *'Cats Met:' Spruceleaf, Olivestep, Owlstar, Bumblekit and Oakkit, Hailstorm Clan Information: :Loyalty to: N/A :Previously Inhabited: BlossomClan, BadgerClan :Has taken the ranks of: Kit, Apprentice :Strives for the ranks of: Elite :Supervisor / Mentor to: N/A :Previously Mentored: N/A :Mentored by: Blizzardstorm ='Appearance'= Summary: Leafwind is a muscular, long-furred grey tom with darker grey ears, underbelly & paws. He has a bright pinkish-purple nose, and big olive green eyes. His fur is soft and fluffy, similarly to that of a chinchillas. His fur's shade of grey is like that of a Grey Kestrel Bird. His paws and black and pinkish-purple. He has short, stubby legs and a long body, with large ears and he has the tip of his tail ripped off. Breed: Chartreux (12%), Nebelung (42%), Turkish Angora (46%) Height: 8.6 Inches Weight: 9.5 Pounds Scars/Blemishes: *Ripped off tail tip *Chipped ear *Two scars on right backleg *'Total: '''4 Scars '''Voice:' Twenty Øne Piløts Speech: '''Leafwind has a tomboyish voice. He rarely stutters or mumbles, often doing the opposite by yelling or speaking in an over-the-top way. '''Scent: '''Mice, mixed with grass and hay. '''Colors ---- Pelt = Base = Ears/Paws/Underbelly Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Misc = Pads #1 = Pads #2 & Nose = Scar Tissue ='Personality'= Positive Traits: Optimistic | Curious | Energetic Neutral Traits: Ambitious | Loud Negative Traits: Cantankerous | Impatient | Stubborn Overall Summary: Leafwind is a very curious and playful feline, and finds it hard to be lazy and struggles when he is bored in any way. He is always racing around all over the place, and is looking for anything to help out in whenever he us bored. He is always looking at the best side of things, and hates it when people mention bad things. This also goes for other felines, as he dislikes looking at the flaws of cats and focuses on their past and positive qualities. He is also a loud feline, who will not stop at anything to get his way and complete his goals. He will do anything he can to insure that he gets things and accomplishes them, and will be overly loud or annoying in the process. He will sometimes even exaggerate his rudeness at these times just to get the attention of other cats. When he is annoyed or angered, can be grumpy and uncooperative. He is hard to push when he decides to do something, and often will be arrogant and impatient in these situations. Often, he shows these traits most commonly when he is bored, or a cat is scolding him and calling him out. Likes: *Being out and doing activities (Hunting, etc) *Staying close to other felines his age and family *Taking part in arguments and stating his mind *The scent of running freshwater *Balancing snowballs and mossballs on his nose *Chasing falling blossoms and moths *Digging in the muddy earth after rain for worms Dislikes: *The sound of wolf howls and dog barks *The taste of snakes and geckos *Felines calling him out of picking on him *The scent of the Medicine Den *Feeling powerless in dangerous situations *Grey slush found during leaf-bare ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: For the most part, Leafwind is in an okay state, physically. Other than scars, his only issue is his tail tip, which is gone. Mental Health: Like his physical health- no real issues to address. Strengths: *Large ears *Grey pelt *Optmism *Free-spirit Weaknesses: *Short legs *Missing tail tip *Baby face <3 *Stubbornness Fears/Phobias: *Autophobia - The fear of being abandoned *Emetophobia - The fear of falling ill (Runs in the family!) Disorders/Disabilities: *None! Current Injuries: *None, thankfully. Goals: *To live life to the fullest X *To confess to Speckledpaw ✓ *To heal his broken leg ✓ *To show Wind the wonders of clan life X ='Kin'= Members Mate(s): :N/A Mother: :Olivewisp Father: :Spruceleaf Sisters: :Bumblekit Brothers: :Oakpaw Uncles: :N/A Aunts: :N/A ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: Single Mate: N/A Ex-Mate(s): N/A Former Flings: Speckledpaw Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: Confident and Funny- Independent cats Candy Eye: Physically: Browns and Whites- Green and Amber eyes Turn Offs: Mentally: Rude and Jerkish- cats who physically hurt with no reason, and cats who don't give in return. Experience: Virgin Cats Currently Attracted to Character: ¯\_ツ_/¯ Cats Formerly Attracted to Character: ¯\_ツ_/¯ Fertility: 99% Other Relationships ---- Character w/ link [Username] - (Relationship with them) - Trust level Description of feelings on the character (from characters's perspective). ''----'' ='Gallery'= Key *'My Art/Made by Me:' No credit *'Others' Art/Made by Others:' Credited LeafkitBlossomClan.jpg|Leafkit IRL Leafkit.jpg|Leafpaw/wind IRL LEAFKIT GETS INTO OLIVESTEPS MAKEUP BAG.PNG|leafKIT GETS INTO OLIVENOSES MAKEUP BAG Leafkit_base_by_piney_licious-dawpjov.png Leafkit_icon.png|Leafkit Icon Leafkit_f.png|Leafpaw by Fruttiee ajcw Leafpaw_CherryBlxssxms.png|Leafpaw by CherryBlxssxms ajcw <3 Leafpaw_art.png|Leafwind by Kokua ajcw ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to XxStitchxX on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:Character Pages Category:Warriors & Elites